Ms Charming
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Bella is starting off at college and has one goal in mind. To lose her virginity this year. Cock-blocked too many times to count by big brother Emmett, the green eyed god looks like a promising candidate. *Winner*
1. Chapter 1

_Ms. Charming_

**Wow, this story won by a landslide. There were nine votes for Ms. Charming and eight for He Who Owned the World. Please enjoy. The runner up should be coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas, SMeyer owns the characters**

**Warning: OOC**

_Chapter One:_

_**B Pov**_

Today was my first day of college. I officially go to Washington University and I made one promise to myself at the beginning of the summer. This semester, I would lose my virginity. You see, all through out high school, I was Emmett's little sister. This meant that any boy that looked at me was pretty much dead because Emmett was always there-always. He walked me to class, sat with me at lunch, drove me home. I went on maybe three dates and had one really bad kiss.

Mike Newton, the worst kisser on the planet. Emmett most likely knew this and that was probably the only reason he allowed me to go out with him. So, this year would be different. I mean, Emmett goes to my school, but he has a new girlfriend. A girlfriend specifically named Rosalie Hale, the biggest bitch in the world, also the prettiest woman in the world.

She occupies my brother time rather well, he's so wrapped up in her, and I've been getting away with some really crazy stuff.

So anyway, today I met the most beautiful man in the world. I was walking to my first class. Me being clumsy Bella, I tripped over the leg of a bench- right after I told myself to avoid it. So, as I was lying in the grass cursing myself, the hottest man alive ran up to me.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall," He grinned at me. I instantly fell in love with that grin. I looked him over; he was shirtless, showing off a pretty impressive six pack, perfect bone structure, white teeth, strong jaw, full lips (perfect for kissing), amazing green eyes, and the most peculiar bronze hair which looked like sex hair.

If I was going to lose my virginity this year, it was going to be to him. "I'm fine, thanks. I'm Bella Swan, what's your name?" Hopefully I sounded seductive.

"Edward Cullen," He put his hand out and helped me off the ground. "Nice to meet you Edward Cullen. So, what's your major?" I asked him innocently, smiling sweetly.

He smiled back at me and I was dazzled for a second.

"I'm trying to become a doctor, I'm only a freshman. What's yours?" He asked me the same. "I'm a child psychology major. I love children," I told him with a sure nod. "That's pretty amazing. I figure I'm going to get all my classes out the way this year and next so that my last two years will be easy," Edward told me, running a hand through his hair.

So that was why it was so messy, he probably did that a lot. "Well Edward, I'll see you around" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, pressing my chest to his. I was walking away when he called out. "Wait Bella!" I stopped walking and turned. He jogged up to me and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Would you like to get some coffee sometime, maybe tomorrow?" He asked, a blush set on his face.

"I'd love that. Why don't you call me and we can set up a time?" I suggested, throwing him a flirty smile. "I need your number if I'm going to call you," He chuckled at me and took out his phone. I took it from his hand, my fingertips brushing over his as I did. I quickly typed my number in and saved it as Bella Swan. I handed him his phone back and began skipping away. "See you tomorrow Edward!" I called over my shoulder.

_Ms. C_

The next day I woke up to my cell phone buzzing. I grabbed it and flipped it open, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?" I yawned. "Bella, its Edward. I'm sorry to wake you up, but I figured we could set a time to meet up, maybe at the Star Bucks by the registration office?" He seemed so sincere, I was awake immediately.

"That's fine, how about around ten?" I suggested since it was nine fifteen now. "That's fine, I'll see you then Bella." He hung up and I squealed into my pillow. Then, the door to my room opened.

"What's all the noise about?" Emmett joked as he walked in. "Shut-up Emmett, I'm going out," I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser to begin picking out clothes.

I immediately grabbed my dark blue boy short panties and matching bra. "Who are you going out with?" Emmett asked, I knew he was skeptical about it already.

"This really nice guy Edward Cullen. He's taking me out for coffee this morning and I would appreciate it if you didn't walk me there, or follow me," I sniffed haughtily.

"You be careful. If he hurts you, just know that I'll rip his dick off," Emmett warned me. I knew he would follow through with that basically, and I didn't want anything happening to Edward's dick if I was going to give him my virginity.

So, I just rolled my eyes and continued getting dressed.

When I was done, I looked over my outfit. I had on a white tank top, the tops of my bra peeking out a bit, there was some cleavage showing and a jean mini skirt with frayed edges. I slipped on my white wedge heeled flip-flops, before applying some lip gloss and perfume. I grabbed my purse and skipped out the door.

_Ms. C_

When I got to the Starbucks, I could see Edward sitting at a table through the window. There was some girl with blonde hair talking to him. He didn't look too pleased but he kept talking to her. I walked in and up to the table. Edward noticed me and quickly stood up to pull out my chair. I sat down and smiled. "Tanya, I'll see you around," He told the blonde girl who smiled at him but scowled at me.

"What was that about?" I giggled. "Ex girlfriend. She was already here when I got here, so there was no avoiding her," He sighed. "Why didn't you just tell her to go away?" I asked him confused. Maybe he wanted to get back with her but didn't know how to.

"I didn't want to seem rude. It was a rather friendly conversation and I didn't see any harm in talking to her-as long as she didn't hit on me," He grinned slightly. I realized then, that Edward was a gentleman. A true gentleman, like the kind you only saw in old movies. A normal man who was being bugged by their ex would tell them to fuck off or go to hell. So, although Edward might have thought it, he would never say it.

"I'm sorry, would you like something?" He stood up and motioned towards the line. "Just a caramel iced latte," I smiled. He nodded and joined the rather short line. A couple minutes later, he was sitting back down across from me.

"What'd you get?" I asked as I took a sip of my latte. "Just some Earl grey tea," He mixed in some sugar before taking a sip. He grimaced and added more sugar.

"Eww, how can you drink that stuff?" I made a face. "It's like coffee, with less caffeine, and it's better for you, it doesn't make your breath stink, or your teeth yellow," He chuckled at me.

"Of course you would know that, your studying to become a doctor," I scoffed at him before breaking out into a grin. "So, tell me about yourself," I said. "What do you want to know?" He retorted. "Stuff about your family," I smiled.

"Well, let's see. My father Carlisle works at a hospital in Seattle. My mother, Esme is a stay at home mom. She's always renovating things, she's about to start her own business so she can waste other people's money instead of my Dad's. I have a younger sister Alice. She's a senior in high school now with a shopping problem. My Dad just cut her off. She had a full blown fit when he gave her a price limit and then he told her that unless she got a job, she wasn't shopping anymore-at least not with his money," Edward chuckled as he told me about them.

"They seem nice," I said softly. "They are, it's my sister Alice you have to worry about. Just the other day she stole my credit card and maxed it out, and it had a five thousand dollar limit on it. Now she's paying me back for every penny, plus interest," He gave a feral grin. "She seems...a little crazy, no offense." I grimaced at this.

"She is. Well, enough about my family, tell me about yours," He put his mug down and looked at me.

"Well, I have an older brother, Emmett. He's a Junior now, and going out with Rosalie Hale, who I honestly think is the biggest bitch in the world. Anyway, he's ridiculously protective of me, and huge. My mother, Renee, she's really...flighty. Sometimes I feel like her parent because she's so....flighty. She just got remarried to this man Phil who plays minor league baseball. And my father, Charlie he lives in Forks and is the police chief. He's almost as bad as Emmett, except less intimidating. I think that's it though," I explained.

Edward looked bewildered. "Your brother goes out with Rosalie Hale," He restated, his voice monotonous.

"Yeah," I was hesitant to answer. "That girl hates me. Her cousin Jasper Whitlock, goes out with my sister. She thinks she's Gods gift to the world because she looks like a model and can fix a car," He sneered. "Why does she hate you?" I asked softly.

"When I first met her, she was flirting with me and everything. I thought she was a little trashy, and too revealing with the way she dresses. If I met her while I was sixteen, I would have been all over her, easy girls. But I'm more into modest girls now. They don't care about how they look so much, have less of an ego and easier to talk to. That, and I prefer brunettes," He winked at me.

So he liked modest girls. And here I was showing my bra off to him to get a rise out of him, and he could care less about that.

"So she hates you because you don't find her attractive? That's pretty shallow. She doesn't like me either. I think it's because I'm Emmett's sister and if I say one thing bad about her, he'll dump her. I think he's too good for her," I shrugged and continued drinking my coffee.

"Well, I think we have something in common, welcome to the 'I think Rosalie is a bitch" club, you can be vice president," He held his hand out to me. I shook it and replied. "Vice President, why can't I be president?"

"Because I'm president. There can't be two presidents, so your vice President" He told me like it was so obvious-which it was.

"I guess your right," I stared down at my shirt and fixed it so m bra wasn't showing while Edward took a swig of his tea. "We should get out of here." He suggested, standing up and walking over to me to help me from my seat.

"Why don't we go for a walk, it's pretty nice outside," I offered, giving his hand a squeeze. He nodded and led me out the door and two the grassy center of campus. There were students playing Frisbee, football, all sorts of things. Edward stopped walking and looked sharply in one direction. I looked to see what he was looking at as well. On a bench under a tree was this blonde guy kissing the short girl with spiked out hair.

"Excuse me for a moment Bella," Edward said in a tight voice. He began stiffly walking to the couple, and I followed. "Edward, what's wrong?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "My sister," He growled out, quickening his pace. When we reached the couple, he cleared his throat.

The girl looked up and widened her eyes. "E-Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly. "What am I doing here Alice, I go to school here. What the fu-" He stopped to keep himself from cursing. "What are you doing here?" He demanded harshly. The blonde guy stepped in now. "Edward, it's not Alice's fault, I asked her to come up here," He said.

Edward whirled around to him. "Jasper, I don't care if you told her to jump off a bridge. She knew what would happen if she slipped up again. She came up here by choice" Then, he whirled back around to a teary eyed Alice.

"Edward, please don't call Mom and Dad," She begged. "Mary Alice, I let you slide with a lot of things, like not telling Dad when you stole his credit card and **I** put all the money back in the account by using money from my medical school fund. I didn't tell Mom when you ruined her flowers bed because you poured some coffee into them even though you knew she was entering that gardening contest. Or the time I took the blame for when you crashed the Mercedes, after Dad told you not to drive it because he planned on giving it to Mom for her birthday, and I had survive without my Volvo for two months," Edward began in a low voice.

He was a much better older brother than Emmett, he did a lot of things for Alice, Emmett would just rat me out.

"Edward, please don't tell Mom and Dad, I'll get better," Alice pleaded. "Alice, you said that the last five times, and you've gotten worst. How do you get a fifty in biology? All you needed to know was the main body parts. You need to say goodbye to Jasper because you won't be seeing him for a really long time. Then, I want you to get into your car and go back to school, and I expect you to be there when I call to see if you're in class. Do you understand me?" He told her in a low growl.

Alice was shaking by now. "I hate you Edward! Why do you have to be so mean? How could you do this to me? I love Jasper!" She yelled at him, stomping her foot.

"Alice, if you really loved him, you wouldn't keep screwing up. You don't think! Dad told you if he found out about one more thing you couldn't see him again. So quit acting like a drama queen and get back to school. You brought this upon yourself," He sighed.

"What, are you doing this so I don't end up like you did, a druggie and screw up," She spat at him. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth. Edward, a drug addict?

"At least I could still function well enough in school to get a full scholarship to college. If your grades keep dropping like they are, you'll be lucky if your high school wants to keep you again to repeat senior year" Edward spat right back. Alice growled and turned to Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, I promise I'll see you soon" She smiled at him before shooting a hateful glare at Edward and retreating to the parking lot.

When she was gone, Edward turned to Jasper. "If you can't keep her under control, I will," He threatened the blonde haired man before turning his back to him. We began walking again before he stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Bella," He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's alright, I have a big brother too," I smiled at him. He opened his eyes and grinned half heartedly at me.

"Edward, when Alice said you were a...screw up, what did she mean?" I stuttered. I knew it was none of my business, but I wanted to know. Edward's expression turned dark, his light green eyes turning almost black as he stared at me coldly.

"I don't think that's any of your business," He told me coldly, looking straight ahead. I gulped and fought back tears. "I'll see you around Bella," He mumbled before walking away. There was something about Edward Cullen that was interesting. He was an enigma and I was drawn to him.

Tears raced down my cheeks as I watched Edward's retreating back. Why did he have to be so guarded? And why did I have to be so sensitive? "Hey Bells, what's wrong?" Emmett's voice asked me. "Nothing," I mumbled and wiped away my tears.

"Is it that Cullen kid, I'll go talk some sense into him," He sneered, cracking his knuckles. "No Emmett, it's not Edward's fault, I asked him something that I shouldn't have and he told me to mind my business. I'm just being silly," I stopped him before he could run after Edward.

We walked back to our apartment together where I made him the largest sandwich I thought possible. There was every type of possible lunch meat on there. Ham, Turkey, Spiced ham, Pastrami, liverwurst, lettuce, tomato, three types of cheese, mustard, mayo, on toasted bread.

Oh yeah, and it was layered. I struggled to lift the plate it was on as I made my way over to the table Emmett was sitting at. I practically dropped it in front of him. "Enjoy that, this thing ways almost as much as I do," I panted.

Emmett proceeded to stuff his face and nod at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room. Just as I got there, my phone began to buzz. I picked up without looking at the number.

"Hello?" I answered it. "Bella, it's Edward. I wanted to apologize for this morning. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way," He immediately said when I picked up. Wow, I wasn't expecting an apology actually.

"Edward, its okay. I should be the one apologizing, I really should have just minded my own business-especially when I've only known you for twenty-four hours," I sighed into the fine. "I'm glad you're not mad at me, maybe we could try and go out again?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"I'd like that," I smiled even though he couldn't see it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ms. Charming_

**Okay, new chapter is coming your way. I'm sorry for the delay on I am His Pet, but I'm a tad stuck on the lemon because I'm not too good with the slow and soft ones-which shockingly, there will be one-and most likely, only one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

_Chapter Two:_

_**Bella**_

I was ecstatic when Edward asked me out on another date to try again. I was happy he wasn't mad at me anymore. I knew that question was rude considering I knew him for about twenty-four hours, but it had come out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The next morning, I dressed in some brown Bermuda shorts and a blue t-shirt. There, modest. I put my hair in a high ponytail and then put on my blue flats. I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called from the living room. "Out for breakfast with Edward," I told him happily.

"Wait, didn't he make you cry? I don't think you should go out with him again," Emmett told me wearily.

"Emmett, that was my fault I asked him something super personal and I hardly knew him, he had a right to be angry," I shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile.

A small frown graced Emmett's face. He sighed and returned to watching the TV. I stepped out the door of my apartment and then took the stairs to the lobby since I lived on the third floor. Edward waiting out side the building for me. I smiled and jogged up to the door. I opened it and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Edward," I gave him a **friendly** hug. "Hey Bella," He grinned crookedly at me. "I was thinking, maybe we can go down to this diner I know. They have really great pancakes there," He suggested.

"Sure," I agreed readily.

Edward opened the door for me to his Volvo and we set off. The diner was really small and quaint but it was close to being full. A waitress led us to a booth and gave us menus.

Edward had said they had great pancakes so that's what I ordered along with chocolate milk. Edward got the pancakes as well and grape juice. We conversed lightly, asking questions like when is your birthday or your favorite color-nothing too personal.

"What, blue? That's like the most boring color in the world! I mean, purple. That is a color you have there. It's made from red **and** blue. Two colors compared to blue!" I scoffed at him.

"But blue is so serene, it gives off a presence of sophistication, everyone likes blue because everyone looks good in blue," Edward argued me. He had a point there; I had yet to see someone look bad in blue.

"Okay, good point. But until I see someone who looks bad in blue, you are correct," I agreed. "Of course I am, I always win in arguments," He smirked cockily.

"If we weren't in this restaurant, I would smack that smirk off your lips," I challenged him.

He chuckled at that. "Well," He began. "How about we get out of here?" He suggested. I nodded. The waitress came back with the check and Edward and I reached for it a t the same time.

He grabbed it before me and looked. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a twenty. "Bella," Edward tsked me.

"Edward," I said in a mocking tone. "I suggested we come here, I'm paying, put your money away," He told me in an even voice. I sighed but put the money back in my pocket. Edward slipped the money into the check book before handing it back to the waitress.

"Keep the change," He smiled politely at her before taking my hand to help me from the booth we were in.

We walked back out into the sunny weather holding hands.

"What next?" I asked him. He checked his watch and furrowed his brow. "You wanna come back to my place and have some coffee?" He offered. I smiled. I was happy for the coffee because I hadn't had my morning cup yet.

"Sure, I haven't had any since yesterday," I agreed. "Great," He grinned brightly at me. We got back into the Volvo and drove to a building awfully close to where Emmett and I lived.

"Wow, we live really close to each other," I grinned at him.

"Wow, does this mean I can serenade you from my window?" He asked jokingly.

"Only if you can sing really loud, I live two blocks from you," I giggled.

He nodded. "I suppose this means that at three in the morning, I'm going to be throwing rocks at the windows of your building until I find your room before getting down on my knees and singing to you from the street," He grinned.

"If you do, Emmett will kill you," I warned him as I got out of the car. Edward unlocked the door to his building and we took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

He led me through the hall until we got to his door. He unlocked it and the scent of soap, aftershave, and a bit of cologne washed over me. It was like a room full of Edward. I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent the surrounded me.

It was delicious. "Okay, this is my place. I'll get started on the coffee. Just have a seat," He was nervous about having me here. I doubted he was a virgin, maybe he just doesn't bring girls into his house like that.

He turned on the coffee machine and sat beside me. I turned to him and looked at his face. I looked into his deep emerald eyes before going to his aquiline nose, my eyes landed on his lips. They were so rosy and looked impossibly soft and smooth.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, covering his mouth with a hand. I shook my head immediately.

"No, it's just..." I trailed off, blushing. I leaned forward, removing his hand from his face. I slowly pressed my lips to his, he responded immediately. I crawled into his lap, never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, straddling him, leaning against him until he fell back.

His hands held me thighs before travelling to my hips. I pulled away from him for a moment to breathe. He was panting heavily. His eyes were so dark, they were almost black.

His lips were swollen from my kisses. He looked so wild; it made me want him more. I slammed my lips into his again.

Edward's tongue was immediately in my mouth, fighting against my own, with a teasing motion.

I wiggled my hips against his feeling what I was sure to be an erection. He groaned in my mouth, his grip on my hips tightening.

I found a rhythm to rock my hips to against his own until he pulled away from me, breathing heavily. My hands left his neck to grip the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head.

"Bella..." He gasped.

"Yes," I answered him as I took one of his nipples into my mouth. He groaned a bit.

"I just...wanted to let you know that-that this isn't what I had planned when I brought you here," His voice was tight.

I released his nipple and smirked at him.

"I know, but this is what I did," I replied cheekily before placing soft kisses on Edward's chest, making a path to his abdomen.

I could feel his muscles rippling underneath my lips; the ache between my legs grew as I heard his harsh breathing and felt his twitching muscles. He was unbelievably hard, yet so soft at the same time.

Shakily, I unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his shorts. Edward's hands shot out to stop me. He held his pants closed and used his free hand to tilt my chin so I was looking at his face.

"Bella, maybe...we could move a little slower, I'm not comfortable doing this with you," He told me hesitantly.

My cheeks immediately flamed up as I jumped off him. Did I misread him? Was he disgusted with me instead of well...turned on? I may be new to this whole sex thing but I was pretty sure when you have a hard on pressing into your stomach, they want you.

I ran toward the door, Edward following me the whole time.

"Bella, please wait, let me explain," He followed me to the elevator which didn't take long to get there thank goodness. Edward was still a bit down the hall from me, holding his pants closed as he ran.

I stepped into the elevator pressing the doors close button repeatedly. Just as the doors were closing, Edward's hand caught it. He stepped in next to me, his pants falling to his knees before he hastily picked them up.

"Bella please, I didn't mean that that way it sounded"-I cut him off there.

"Well, it certainly sounded awful," I snapped.

He let out a bit of a chuckle. "I just meant that I didn't want us to move too fast, I'd like us to take our time and get to know each other before...well, you know. Because I would like to, I just don't want to screw this up, I mean, I don't normally sleep with girls on the second date so I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, not that I would sleep with you on the third date-if there is a third date because..." I pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Edward, you're rambling now, I forgive you," I smiled a bit. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned, making me grin too.

"I suppose I am, so will you come back in for coffee, it's still hot," He offered.

"If you close your pants and put on a shirt, I'll be distracted for a while if you don't," I joked. Even though it was barely noticeable, his cheeks turned a slight pink.

We left the elevator and went back to his apartment. I sat back down on the couch as Edward poured the coffee.

"How do you like yours?" He asked me.

"Three sugars and one cream," I told him. He came back with the coffees and sat down next to me. I accepted mine and took a big gulp. I looked over, realizing that he still didn't put a shirt on.

"Uh, Edward, could you put your clothes back on please?" I asked hesitantly. He smirked a bit before pulling on his shirt that had been sitting on the floor. We sat and talked about random things for a while, least favorite animals, favorite animals and such. But, it was twelve and I decided I had to go home before Emmett died of starvation.

"Bella, can I at least walk you home?" Edward pleaded. How could I say no when he looked so adorable. I nodded shyly and slipped on my flats.

Edward slipped his feet into a pair of untied Vans and grabbed his keys. We left the building hand in hand and walked the two blocks. Some kids had opened a fire hydrant up and were playing in the water spraying from the side.

Edward dared me to run through a few times with him. He even took off his shoes and placed them on the side before running through the water. I slipped off my flats and jumped in with him. We slipped on the sidewalk a few times, falling and colliding with each other before finally deciding we were soaked enough.

But, as we got out of the water, some kid walked up to Edward's sneakers picked them up, and ran. Edward took off running after him yelling.

"Hey kid, get back here with my shoes! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Before catching said kid and tackling him to the ground. It was pretty hilarious to see an eighteen year old man chasing after a fourteen year old.

I got a good laugh in before Edward continued to walk me home. The sun dried us off and we made it to my apartment complex.

"I'll walk you to your door, I have to make sure you don't trip in those slippery shoes," He insisted. I rolled my eyes and let us into the building before taking the elevator up to the fourth floor. Edward took his sweet time bringing me to my door at the end of the hall.

"Edward, you move like a snail-hurry up!" I joked. He quirked a brow before lifting me into his arms.

"I never want to let you go home," He groaned into my ear.

"Well, you have to because Emmett will come after you if you hold me captive for much longer," I giggled before climbing out of his arms.

"Will...Will I see you again?" He murmured, taking a step closer to me until I could feel his breath fanning over my lips. My own parted in response and I leaned into him.

"Maybe," I breathed while putting my hand on the door knob. Edward leaned in to kiss me but I opened the door quickly and slipped in. He stumbled forward before catching himself. When he stood up, he was shocked but I gave him a furtive smirk before closing the door.

Once it clicked into place and I heard foot steps going down the hall, I let out a little scream. I jumped in my place a bit. I was so unbelievably happy it was great.

I couldn't wait for our next date either. So far, Edward Cullen was the leading candidate for my virginity.

_Ms. Charming_

**Yea, another chapter. I hope it brightened everyone's fucking life because I know mine is still just as depressing and frustratingly ridiculous as before.**


End file.
